FEAR : Ashes
by Johnsfg
Summary: He woke up in a pool of his own blood. Theres no hope... Pointman couldn't believe his luck, his friends deaths, his helicopter was shot down twice, and now hes got to survive one more time... Please R&R, this is my first story by the way...
1. Introduction

F.E.A.R: ASHES

Prologue

The two soldiers stood there, investigating the site. "Holy shit! They really did a number on this place!" The first soldier said. The warehouse was burnt, flooded, and filled with dead bodies in every room. "What happened?" The second soldier asked his partner. "F.E.A.R operative Point man was sent to Search and Destroy Paxton Fettel. It wasn't a success, but right now, Point man is trying to get him." The first soldier explained. "What a bad ass! I want his Autograph!" The second soldier said kicking a nearby corpse.

_Ring around the rosie…_

"Did you hear that?" The first soldier asked quietly. "Yeah…I won- Wait…What the fuck?" The second soldier said shaking, as he acknowledged the small figure walking towards them.

…_Ring around the rosie…_

The figure was a little girl, she was in a little red dress, her skin gray, and her eyes were blocked by her long, black, dirty hair.

…_Pocket full of posies…_

"The hell?" The first soldier said lowering his gun. He was more scared then he ever was in his entire life, but he did his best to hide it. "Um…Excuse me little girl, are you oka-"

…_Ashes…_

The first soldier could not finish his question, and was attacked. He clutched his throat, and his bones came ripping out of his mouth, tearing his skin apart.

…_Ashes…_

The second soldier was speechless by this act, and he didn't hesitate. He shot at the little girl rapidity, but the bullets missed and deflected, they were just ineffective. The soldier fell to the floor trying to back away from the girl, but he hit his back at the dead end. "NO! PLEASE! JESUS CHRIST, HAVE MERC- GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

**SPLAT**

…_We all fall down…_

Chapter 1 coming soon….


	2. Interval 1: Awakening

F.E.A.R ASHES

**INTERVAL 1: Awakening**

He woke up covered in his own blood. What the hell? What just happened? Oh no…Oh hell no… Point man stood up and coughed blood, it leaked through his air holes. His entire body was burnt and had debris in his wounds. He slowly limped towards the burning helicopter. A deformed body hung out from the side, burning up. There's no hope…

"He's over here! This is where we shot it down!" Point man heard from the halls. He looked for a spot to hide, but found nowhere. He grabbed one of the spare guns from the copter. He stood near the door, waiting for them. He checked the ammo real fast, full clip. "Son of a bitch! He's missing!" One soldier said. "Maybe Alma got him?" The other said. "It does not matter…" The familiar voice said softly. "Patience, he is here, he is alive…"

Paxton Fettel…

Point man looked around for an escape route and found one hazardous route. He took a deep breath and leaped over the edge of the railing. After a long fall, he finally hit the ground, and hard. He covered his screaming with his hand, and then he looked at his arm. It was all mangled and broken. He couldn't put them back in place now, too much attention… He crawled over to the boxed and sighed. There were 3 enemies walking towards his direction. He felt around his armor and found his pistol, as well as a silencer, Point man never needed it, but now he does. He found an empty clip in his pockets and threw it all the way down the courtyard. The 3 soldiers turned and muttered shit into their radios. Point man stood up and shot one in the head, and he fell with a thud. Point man quickly shot the second before he noticed. He aimed at the last one, he shot, and missed. Goddamn it! He kept shooting and he missed. "What the f-" The soldier said before he was shot in the throat. Point man stood up and sighed. Now to-"Holy shit! There he is! Shoot the bastard!" One soldier from the balcony said. Point man stood up and ran, finding a way out. There was a door, just ahead of him. There was an explosion behind him, and it sent him flying through the door, and into a stream of water. Point man looked ahead of him and saw a waterfall. He couldn't swim, he was too feeble. He fell down the waterfall, and landed on a spike that penetrated his stomach. Everything became blurry, and he slept…

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
